


This guy has supreme skills behind the wheel

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Cars, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: За рулём он поёт. Хотя нет, поёт из них двоих Майкл, а этот горланит Moonshiner, промахиваясь мимо нот, и Майкл цепляется за ручку на двери, молясь, чтобы реклама автомобилей не врала про крепость ремней безопасности.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	This guy has supreme skills behind the wheel

За рулём он поёт. Хотя нет, поёт из них двоих Майкл, а этот горланит Moonshiner, промахиваясь мимо нот, и Майкл цепляется за ручку на двери, молясь, чтобы реклама автомобилей не врала про крепость ремней безопасности. Майкл перестаёт подпевать на очередном повороте, когда машина на миг вылетает на встречную, но грозного и истеричного гудения клаксонов мчащихся в лобовое стекло машин не слышно за голосом Джеймса, который умудряется втискивать ругательства в песню, не меняя мелодии.  
\- Упс, - говорит он, когда машина, чудом избежав столкновения, возвращается на нужную полосу, - Всё время забываю, что здесь другое движение.  
Майкл разжимает сведённые судорогой на ручке пальцы только для того, чтобы закрыть лицо ладонью и пробормотать так, чтобы его не было слышно за урчанием мотора:  
\- Самоубийца, блин.

На улице жарко, и Джеймс похлопывает себя по голой коленке, на которой - масляные пятна солнечного света, и эти звучные шлепки вызывают у Майкла совсем не те ассоциации. Он смотрит на веснушки на покрасневшей от жары коже, потом на кромку задравшихся, помятых шорт, и отворачивается, пряча взгляд в тени от полей шляпы.  
\- Зелёный, - говорит он, глянув на светофор, и Джеймс переключает рычаг коробки передач, мазнув костяшками пальцев Майкла по бедру.  
И Майкл сильно жалеет, что не надел шорты.

Майкл кормит его мороженым с ложки, потому что "не смей убирать руки с руля, ты!" и немного ради того, чтобы стирать пальцами капли подтаявшего мороженого с медных искр щетины на его подбородке.  
\- Найму тебя нянькой, - говорит Джеймс, улыбаясь краешком рта, и от этой улыбки Майкл едва не перекусывает ложку пополам. - Будешь сидеть с моим сыном, а зарплату будешь получать натурой.  
Пластмассовая ложка с треском раскалывается в его зубах, и Майклу уже даже плевать на белые пятна на своей чёрной футболке:  
\- Шотландский виски, друг мой, шотландский виски, - поясняет Джеймс и хохочет, запрокинув голову, и Майклу приходится тянуться к рулю, чтобы их опять не вынесло на встречную, хотя от шёпота Джеймса у своего уха, он едва не дёргает руль совсем не в ту сторону: - Ложку выплюнь, подавишься.

\- Никогда, - говорит Майкл, хлопая дверью, - Никогда никуда больше с тобой не поеду.  
Джеймс смотрит на него поверх машины и упирается локтями в вишнёвую крышу, и в блестящем на солнце лаке отражается его улыбка. Виноватая, лукавая, с этими долбанными ямочками на щеках и мокрыми, покрасневшими от холода мороженого губами, и Майклу хочется закурить, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно говорит Джеймс, пожимая плечами. - Кажется, там твой мотоцикл припаркован?  
Майкл оглядывается, чтобы ещё раз оценить размеры своей крошечной лиловой веспы, представляет, как близко придётся сидеть Джеймсу, чтобы не свалиться, и всё-таки тянется за зажигалкой.

**-*-**

На плечах под футболкой у Майкла веснушки. Их видно только после нескольких часов под раскалённым солнцем, и наутро они уже почти сливаются со смуглой кожей, но Джеймс знает их расположение по памяти. Он иногда бездумно рисует их, как карту, на пустой подушке рядом с собой. Под джинсами у Майкла - рыжие, жесткие, как медная проволока, волоски, и от осознания этого у Джеймса рот наполняется слюной, а ладони покалывает, как если бы он действительно засунул ладонь ему за ремень. Майкл улыбается так, что Джеймс уже почти готов, вот сейчас, повернуться к нему спиной и, ткнувшись ладонями в стену - да хоть вот в этот забор, - оглянуться и попросить быть не очень грубым.  
Джеймс боится этих мыслей до ужаса, до подгибающихся коленей, и он тянется к своему стакану, как к спасательному кругу.  
\- Кто-то собирался везти нас обратно, - напоминает Майкл, накрывая ладонью припудренные сахаром края стакана, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на Джеймса через стол: морщинки в уголках глаз, акулий оскал, который - Джеймс знает - призван обозначать дружескую улыбку, и рыжие тени на щеках.  
\- Кто-то обещал заправить мотоцикл, - отзывается Джеймс, стряхивая его руку со своего стакана и поднося его ко рту. Он вылизывает присыпанный сахаром край, пытаясь распробовать за приторной сладостью солоноватый вкус кожи Майкла.

\- Шлем у меня один, - предупреждает Майкл, и Джеймс мотает головой: мол, ничего страшного, эта причёска мне никогда не нравилась, пусть ветер делает с ней всё, что захочет, - но Майкл ловит его за подбородок жёсткими пальцами, заставляя держать голову прямо, и нахлобучивает лиловый, под цвет мотоцикла, шлем на него. А потом делает то, отчего Джеймс как-то слишком быстро трезвеет: притягивает его к себе и прижимается щекой к гладкой поверхности шлема где-то на макушке Джеймса, и говорит: - И только попробуй свалиться.  
\- Я буду держаться крепко, - сдавленно отзывается Джеймс из-под шлема и отстраняется. - Если что, падай на меня.  
Провоцировать тогда, когда под шлемом не видно шальных от страха глаз и чуть ни подрагивающих губ, куда как проще, и Джеймсу кажется, что всё сразу встанет на свои места, если он вынудит Майкла вот так, как в подростковых французских комедиях, наклониться и, приподняв визор шлема, поцеловать его. Просто всё встанет на свои места.  
А то пока просто встаёт, и Джеймс уже даже не может списать это на алкоголь.

Волосы Майкла развеваются, мельтеша перед защитным стеклом шлема, и у Джеймса голова кружится то ли от этого мельтешения, то ли от того, что он обеими руками, до судороги и белых ногтей, цепляется за ремень на джинсах Майкла, чтобы даже случайно не потянуться ниже.  
\- Это похоже на тупые фильмы для девочек, - кричит Джеймс, привставая над сидением, чтобы дотянуться до уха Майкла, - И вокруг должен быть Париж, летние кафе и этот грёбанный шансон.  
Майкл смеётся, запрокинув голову и ткнувшись затылком в визор шлема, а потом начинает петь, и Джеймс вжимается лицом и грудью в его спину, тихо бормоча ругательства, не слышные из-за шлема, потому что поёт Майкл тот самый грёбанный шансон, и под джодассеновские песни, спетые этим хриплым, едва слышным из-за ветра и шума мотора голосом, Джеймс отчетливо представляет разлапистые ноги Эйфелевой башни и то, как ветер дёргает уголки скатерти на веранде маленького ресторанчика в одном из сотен переулков Латинского квартала.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - шепчет Джеймс и думает, что когда-нибудь он это скажет вслух и громко. А потом дёрнет этого рыжего засранца за ворот очередной мятой рубашки к себе.  
Потому что, правда, не на цыпочки же вставать ради того, чтобы всё-таки поцеловать его смеющийся рот?


End file.
